Entre El Sol y La Luna
by G-Annie
Summary: Tu nacerás en la Nación del Fuego, yo en la Tribu Agua y por fin nos conoceremos.
1. El Sol y la Luna se quieren conocer

_Hola! esta es una historia principalmente ambientada entre Aang y Korra. Disculpen si esta muy comprimido este primer capitulo, pero tuve que cubrir miles de años en poco espacio para que no se volviera tedioso. Espero que disfruten._

* * *

><p>El mundo de los espíritus está en un plano distinto al mundo de los humanos, siendo la representación de todo lo sobrenatural y, porque no decirlo, divino. Hay bosques lo suficientemente espesos como para que ningún rayo de luz ingrese, montañas tan altas que necesitarías toda una vida humana para escalarla y una escala de colores que el ojo humano no se podría ni siquiera imaginar.<p>

Está habitado por los espíritus, criaturas inmortales de distintas formas y tamaño. Algunas son tan pequeñas que asemejan pequeños dientes de león que vuelan a través de los cielos del mundo espiritual. Otras son tan grandes como el Khaal, una especie de pez gigante que tiene desgarrada cada una de sus escamas y cada uno de estos desgarros brilla con un celeste tan intenso, que podría cegar al que este desprevenido.

Pero esta historia no les contara sobre las maravillas del mundo de los espíritus, si no que hablara de dos espíritus que traspasaron las barreras mortales para poder estar juntos. La historia de Ran-Shaw y Tui, los Espíritus del Sol y la Luna.

Tui y Ran-Shaw nacieron después de Raava, claramente. Fueron de los primeros espíritus en el mundo. Cada uno tenía una mitad del mundo para poder vivir en armonía; durante el día, Ran-Shaw viajaba por su mitad del mundo, mientras que por la noche, Tui viajaba por la suya. Este ciclo reflejaba el movimiento de los astros que se puede ver en el mundo de los mortales.

Se cuenta que mantuvieron está armonía por cientos de años, hasta que el energico Ran-Shaw quizo conocer a la tranquila Tui.

El día del primer eclipse solar, el Espíritu de la Luna estaba sentada frontera del Desierto de las Mil Dunas y el valle, en el mirador a la cascada Mho. A Tui le gustaba ir a observar como el agua caía y daba vida a todo el valle. Fue ahí donde Ran-Shaw la encontró.

El Espíritu del Sol se acercó a través del desierto hacia Tui. Estaba muy nervioso, realmente quería conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabía porque ese día se había ido a la frontera, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho. Ran-Shaw se acercó aún más y trato de tocar el delicado hombro de Tui, pero _algo_ se lo impidió. Uso todas sus fuerzas, pero nada le permitió superar los centímetros que la alejaban de ella.

Ya desesperanzado, decidió llamarla – Tui… quiero conocerte, por favor– le rogo. El Espiritu de la Luna quien hasta ahora había estado absorta en su mente, por primera vez noto la presencia de Ran-Shaw. Tui se levantó para poder darse vuelta y ver al Espíritu del Sol, hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerlo, pero no había sabido como encontrarlo. Cuando Tui quiso voltear la cabeza para ver a Ran-Shaw, noto que no pudo.

La misma fuerza que impedía a Ran-Shaw tocar a Tui, impedía que el Espíritu de la Luna pudiera ver de frente al Espíritu del Sol. Pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, son opuestos: no mezclas el agua con el aceite, simplemente no puedes y así eran ellos.

Esto no los desanimo, su curiosidad por el otro solo siguió creciendo. A pesar de que no se podían ver de frente o tocarse, durante miles de años se juntaron en la frontera del desierto y el valle. Cada eclipse en el mundo de los mortales representaba una de sus reuniones.

A veces hablaban, otras veces se escribían en la tierra, y otras solamente estaban cerca. Nunca se vio una relación así en el mundo de los espiritus. Pero, a medida que pasaban lo años, Tui fue poniéndose cada vez más triste. La alegría de poder conocer a su otra mitad de la forma en la que ella lo hacía, se fue viendo opacada por el hecho de que no podía ni ver ni tocar a Ran-Shaw, y esto la deprimía profundamente.

La, el Espíritu del Océano y mellizo de Tui, estaba preocupado por su hermana. Con el correr de los años la había visto perder su alegría cuando estaba sin Ran-Shaw. El Espíritu del Oceano supo que todos los días, el Sol salía en el mundo de los mortales. Convenció a Tui de ir al mundo de los mortales, diciéndole que de esa forma podría ver a Ran-Shaw todos los días. Sin decirle nada al Espíritu del Sol, Tui y La se manifestaron en el mundo de los mortales en forma de peces Koi, reposando en un interminable baile en el Polo Norte.

Ese día, el sol perdió un poco de su brillo. RanShaw estaba muy triste, pero decidió esperar a Tui, sabía que volvería algún día. Así pasaron otros miles de años.

Un día RanShaw decidió dar su paseo diario cerca de la frontera, ya que le traía lindos recuerdos. Cuando llego, vio a una joven espíritu de largo cabello blanco sentada en la frontera mirando hacia la cascada.

– ¿Estas bien niña? – le pregunto.

– No – dijo entre sollozos – No volveré a ver nunca más a mi Padre ni a Sokka-.

- Lo siento – respondió – yo llevo muchos años sin ver a alguien que extraño muchísimo.

La joven quiso verlo pero no pudo voltear el rosto, supuso que simplemente no quería verlo – Me llamo Tui – se presentó.

Sorprendido, el Espíritu del Fuego se sentó dándole la espalda al Espíritu de la Luna - Tu..i… - logro expresar – soy yo Tui… Soy Ran-Shaw – termino la frase con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿RanShaw?! ¿Eres Tú? ¡Que felicidad, ¡Te extrañaba tanto! - comenzó a exclamar Tui mientras lloraba de alegría - Siento no haberte reconocido - dijo secándose las lágrimas – Estoy muy lábil – trato de explicarse - una niña llamada Yue me devolvió mis fuerzas vitales juntos con todos sus recuerdos, es muy intenso -.

Desde ese día los Espíritus del Sol y la Luna volvieron a juntarse cada cierto tiempo y como siempre, los deseos de poder estar juntos crecían. Pero está vez conocían una forma, convertirse en mortales, tal y como lo hicieron Tui y La en su tiempo.

Nacerían como humanos y se volverían a conocer en una vida, para después volver a una eternidad de paseos y reuniones a espaldas.

Decidieron informar al joven Avatar Aang. Como sabio que era el joven avatar, trato de convencerlos de que era una mala idea, el desbalance del mundo estaba en juego. Por supuesto, no logro disuadirlos, prometió que estarían en buenas manos y que los ayudaría cuando llegara el momento de volver a ser espíritus.

De esta forma la historia comienza. Así fue como el Espíritu del Sol y el Espíritu de la Luna llegó al mundo de los mortales.

* * *

><p><em>Ojala que hayan quedado con ganas de más porque voy a subir varios capitulos más!<em>


	2. Nacemos Entre Señores

_Acá estamos con otro capitulo, con Zuko incluido._

* * *

><p>Zuko debía ser el joven más poderoso y afortunado del mundo, después de su gran amigo, el Avatar.<p>

A sus 21 años era el Señor de la Nación del Fuego, una región marcada por la violencia pero que gracias a los esfuerzos de su pueblo y los suyos, estaban recuperando su honor. Tenía grandes amigos, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka; de esos amigos que aunque se vean poco, sabía que contaba con ellos. Estaba su Tío Iroh, aquel hombre que lo acompaño a través del mundo cuando todos lo habían dejado atrás. Además, llevaba casi un año casado con Mai, el amor de su vida, la mujer que siempre creyó en él y con la cual estaba esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Sí, el Señor del Fuego Zuko era un hombre afortunado en verdad.

El día del solsticio de verano, Zuko pensaba en su despacho de cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo; sobre lo que era y lo que será. Tenía mucho papeleo sobre su escritorio, las importaciones y exportaciones de la Nación del Fuego, la parte aburrida de ser la cabeza de un pueblo. Odiaba el papeleo, pero siempre procuraba realizarlo prolijamente. Estaba volviendo a trabajar cuando Suki, su amiga y guardaespaldas, lo interrumpe entrando de golpe al despacho.

- Suki, sé que somos amigos, pero estoy trabajando – dijo el Señor del Fuego sin apartar su mirada de su papeleo.

- Es Mai! Entro a trabajo de parto – le grito Suki, mientras a Zuko dejaba sus documentos y la miraba sorprendido – Ty Lee se la llevó al Cuarto Real.

Zuko se paró rápidamente de su escritorio y cruzo el palacio lo más rápido que le permitían sus ropas reales. Afuera de su cuarto estaba Ty lee y su Tío Iroh, quien por motivos del nacimiento de su sobrino nieto, había regresado de visita al palacio. Atrás de él venía Suki.

- Tranquilo sobrino, Mai está bien – dijo Iroh mientras se escuchaba un grito desgarrador del otro lado de la puerta – son gritos normales de mujeres trayendo niños al mundo. Toma una taza de té – dijo sirviendo 4 tazas.

- ¡¿Té?! ¡¿Cómo voy a tomar Té cuando mi hijo está naciendo?! – exclamo Zuko.

- Impaciente sobrino, la pregunta es: ¿cómo no tomar Té cuando está naciendo tu hijo? – acercándole una taza.

Zuko agarro la taza con fuerza y se retiró al balcón continuo balbuceando.

Aspiro profundamente el aroma del té que le había dado su tío y no pudo dejar de pensar que a pesar de lo que había madurado, pero que aún así, con todo lo vivido, seguía siendo un joven que le faltaba mucho por vivir. Se preguntaba ¿Sería un buen padre? Seguramente, sería mejor que el suyo.

De repente una luz cálida apareció frente a los ojos de Zuko, él cual del susto, derramo su Té – seré tu hijo Señor Del Fuego, soy el Ran-Shaw – y tan rápido como llego, la luz se fue a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

- ¡Zuko!, no hagas fuego control en el palacio – exclamó TyLee – ¡vas a quemar algo!

- No fui yo – respondió Zuko – fue…. No importa – _"Talvez solo alucino de los nervios que tengo"_ pensó el Señor del Fuego.

Un silencio. Los 4 presentes dirigieron su mirada ante la extraña calma en el Cuarto Real. Pronto se escuchó un llanto, que revelaba la sonrisa inmediata de los que esperaban.

- ¿Listo para conocer a tu hijo? - Le dijo protectoramente Iroh a su sobrino, mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta para permitir el paso de Zuko a la habitación.

- Claro que no – le respondió Zuko, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con su figura paterna – Tío, ¿Quién es Ran-Shaw?

Algo desconcertado por la pregunta, le contesto – Es el nombre que daban los antiguos al Espíritu del Sol. – Zuko quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de su Tío - Vamos sobrino, ya es hora – dijo el ex general abriendo la puerta.

Al otro lado estaba Mai, algo despeinada y sudada, sosteniendo a su primogénito. Nunca vio a su mujer más hermosa, pensó el Señor del fuego, y saco fuerzas para acercarse a su familia – Eres increíble Mai – le dijo el Zuko a su mujer.

Ella le sonrió y luego vio a su hijo – Akato, quiero que se llame Akato.

- Así se llamara mi Señora – le respondió Zuko mientras le besaba la frente a ella y a su pequeño. _"¿será real lo que vi?"_ pensó Zuko recordando su alucinación. En su interior, algo le decía que no era solo su imaginación.

Y ahí estaba el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Líder de una gran Nación, grandes amigos en quienes confiar, un sabio Tío, una hermosa esposa y su hijo. Un hombre afortunado, sin duda, y que, talvez, solo talvez, criaría a la reencarnación del Espíritu del Sol.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado!<em>


	3. Nacemos Entre Plebeyos

_Y volvemos con otro capitulo. Ojala les guste._

* * *

><p><em>"Es de noche y estoy en el Polo Sur. Está nevando muy fuerte. No siento nada, pero sé que está helando. A momentos veo el brillo de Yue, su cabello blanco resplandeciendo entre los fuertes vientos del Sur. Sé que estoy en una ladera en algún punto del Polo Sur, mientras la nieve cae entre la oscuridad. Veo a Yue entre la ventisca. No oigo nada, pero se que me está llamando. <em>

_Aparezco en un pueblo del Sur ¿A dónde me trajiste preciosa?. Esta nevando muy fuerte, no hay nadie en las calles y no se ve ninguna luz. No oigo nada, pero el llanto de un bebe retumba en mi cabeza._

_¿Yue, donde estamos? Pero ya no está… Yue…."_

Un joven guerrero despierta jadeando a mitad de la noche. Sokka volvia de un sueño muy intenso, hace bastante tiempo que no soñaba con Yue, su antigua novia.

Durante el poco tiempo que estuvo con Yue, Sokka había sentido un amor tan intenso que el creía que iba a ser la mujer de su vida. Pero el destino tiene vueltas misteriosas, y al poco tiempo ya había perdido a Yue sin haber podido protegerla. La extrañaba.

Sokka tenía a Suki ahora, muy distinta a lo que era Yue. Su actual novia era una mujer independiente y fuerte, aunque el quisiera protegerla no podía engañarse: era Suki quien cuidaba de él. La amaba. Lamentaba no tenerla a su lado esta noche. Como Guerrera Kyoshi que era, estaba en su periodo de "Niñera del Señor del Fuego".

Se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana, había una fuerte ventisca ese día y era el día del Solsticio de Verano. No recordaba que estuviera cuando se había ido a dormir, pero ahora la nevada estaba dejando un nuevo gran manto blanco en toda la Tribu del Sur.

Recordó su sueño. Conocía el pueblo donde había estado, era un asentamiento al oeste de la Tribu, para los refugiados de la Guerra de los 100 años. Bueno, en realidad no era para todos los refugiado, estaba diseñado principalmente para cuidar a todos aquellos heridos, traumados y solos. Era un lugar triste, donde pasaban sus días los desquiciados y discapacitados por la guerra, al cuidado de curanderas que hacían lo mejor por cuidarlos. Aunque el mismo había dirigido la construcción del lugar, no era un lugar de su agrado, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por las víctimas de la guerra que no tenían a nadie.

"_¿Por qué ahí Yue?_" se preguntaba.

Volvió a ver la ventisca a través de la ventana. Ya estaban en verano y las ventiscas de esa magnitud no eran comunes para la época del año. Sokka no era un hombre espiritual, pero algo extraño ocurría. En sus viajes con Aang, el joven estratega había aprendido que el Mundo de los Espíritus no eran cosas que tomarse a la ligera. Yue lo había llamado y él la iría a ver.

Sokka se levantó, busco botas y su anorak, tomo un bolso y se fue al asentamiento del oeste.

Cuando llego todavía estaba oscuro, y aún nevaba muy fuerte. No había nadie en las calles, como era de esperarse para esa hora de la madugada. Todas las luces de las chozas estaban apagadas, excepto una, una pequeña choza a la mitad del asentamiento.

Se paro frente a la puerta de la choza y toco. Nadie respondio. Volvio a tocar mas fuerte. Nadie respondio.

"_¿Que estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura"_ pensó Sokka. Vaya que extrañaba a Yue, pero esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Era un hombre adulto, con responsabilidades con un pueblo y un mundo, no podía estarse dejando llevar por presentimientos.

Estaba a punto de emprender rumbo de vuelta a casa cuando un llanto interrumpió todo. Seguía parado en la mitad del asentamiento, frente a la puerta la choza con tenue luz. Otra vez, un bebe llorando, el mismo llanto de su sueño.

Decidió entrar. Todo estaba congelado en el interior, por excepción de una pequeña vela sobre un mueble. Era una Choza pequeña, en el centro una cocinilla apagada, al fondo un mueble con la vela, y a su lado una cama. Cerró la puerta y entro. Había sangre en el suelo, congelada. La sangre seguía un caminillo hasta la cama. Ahí se dio cuenta, había una mujer congelada sobre la cama.

Volvió a escuchar el llanto.

Sokka se acercó a la mujer. Quiso vomitar. La imagen era horrible: una mujer que había sido congelada con una expresión de sufrimiento inimaginable, a su lado un bebe que sollozaba esperando a que alguien le prestara atención.

Tomo a la bebe, que parecía estar bien, estaba helada, pero no estaba congelada como su madre. Vio los delgados cabellos blancos que brotaban de su cabecita y entendió. Era Yue que había vuelto.

Las lágrimas instantáneamente brotaron de los ojos del joven guerrero. Abrazo a la pequeña con cariño. Yue estaba ahí, con él otra vez, no podía creerlo.

Miro a la mujer congelada. "_¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?_" Se preguntó. No podía dejar a la pequeña Yue ahí, así que saco una manta de piel de foca que estaba en su mochila y envolvió a la bebe. Esta vez, no permitiría que nada de pasará a Yue. Esta vez, haría las cosas Bien.

* * *

><p><em>No se si alguien los está leyendo xD, pero estos son los que tenía escritos hasta ahora. Tengo el resto de la historia pensada, pero me demorare más a partir de ahora porque tengo que escribirlas.<em>

_Saludos :P_


	4. En el Mar

**_Bien, encontré inspiración para seguir! Así que aquí hay otro capitulo, ojala les guste!_**

* * *

><p>Una adolescente de 16 años, Kanna, estaba recostada en su litera, recién había despertado y le costaba abrir sus ojos. Podía ver por la ventanilla del barco donde estaba que había un día brillante en alta mar, pero aun así no se quería levantar. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que era tarde, siempre se despertaba pasado el mediodía.<p>

Noto que sus hermanas, con las que compartía habitación, ya se habían levantado el incluso hecho su cama. Decidió que era momento de levantarse. Ya podía escuchar a Suki dándole uno de sus discursos interminables.

Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda, saco un vestido azul sencillo y se lo puso. Se miró en el espejo, vaya que era un desastre: tenía la cara grasosa, el cabello blanco despeinado y si no fuera porque llevaba lo llevaba corto, se vería aun peor.

Se lavó la cara con el cuenco de agua que habían dejado, y se peinó con el peine de su hermana menor. "_Así está mejor_", pensó. Tomo un cinturón blanco y se lo puso en la cintura para delinear su figura. Por último tomo sus botas y salió a la cubierta.

El sol le molestaba los ojos, no había pasado mucho tiempo en el exterior estos días. Podía ver a un montón de hombres trabajando, marineros. Unos limpiaban, otros abrían las velas, otros revisaba las cuerdas; todo esto mientras el capitán dirigía a su tripulación. "_Esto es excesivo_" pensó la joven, más que mal estaban en un barco solo para su familia de 6 y sus cosas.

Se dirigían a Ciudad Republica, una lugar fundado hace unos años donde convivía gente de todas las naciones. Incluso había personas de los Nómades del Aires, los cuales actualmente se reducían a Aang y sus Acólitos del Aire. Vivian en un nuevo templo construido en una isla frente a la ciudad, junto con su Tía Katara y sus 3 pequeños hijos, intentando recuperar lo que alguna vez fueron Nómadas del Aire.

Iban a está extravagante ciudad porque el padre de Kanna, Sokka, había sido escogido representante de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Un gran honor, por el que tuvieron que abandonar todo lo que conocían en el sur para cumplir con este nuevo rol.

La joven de cabellos blancos se sentó en un banco cerca de la baranda, le agradaba sentir cerca al mar. Ahí fue donde Sokka encontrol a su hija.

- Buenas Días pequeña Kanna – dijo el nuevo Concejal a su hija – o debería decir, Buenas Tardes.

- Buenos Tardes Papá – respondió la joven.

- Te vez ridículamente pálida para ser tan morena, debe ser donde casi no sales - le dijo Sokka a su hija con una risita entre medio - Anoche estuviste hasta muy tarde jugando en el mar – le inquirió a su hija – Por eso al otro día te despiertas tan tarde.

- Oh ya sabes papa, me siento mejor y más hábil durante la noche – respondió Kanna

- Ya eres una muestra agua con muy buen control, no necesitas practicar – Le dijo Sokka. Él se preocupaba mucho por su hija, y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara durante sus practicas a mitad de la noche en el océano.

- Lo hago porque me gusta papa – le respondió Kanna seria.

…..

"- _Un bebé, ¡te llevaste un bebé!, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – el gritaba Katara a su hermano, mientras su esposo estaba sentado en un lado de la sala._

_- Deja de gritar, la niña está durmiendo en la habitación de ahí– dijo Sokka y luego replico - ¿Que querías que hiciera? Su madre estaba congelada, ¡ Yue moriría si la dejaba ahí! _

_Aang había estado con los espiritus de la Luna y el Sol y sabían dónde iban a nacer. Tenía que asegurarse que los espíritus estarían bien cuidados, así que le conto a Katara y juntos habían partido a la Tribu del Agua el Sur, donde nacería Tui, después irían a ver a RanShaw. Fue una sorpresa para cuando llegaron, encontrarse con Sokka y una bebe._

_- ¡No es Yue! – dijo Katara._

_- Ya te dije, Yue me llevo en sueño hasta ella, hasta donde nacería. Alguien mato a su madre y ella ante el peligro vino por mí – se explicó Sokka._

_- No es Yue – dijo tranquilamente el joven Avatar- Lo que dices es verdad, pero quien te llamo fue el espíritu de la Luna, Tui._

_- Yue se convirtió en el espíritu de la luna – dijo Sokka- ¡Yo la vi!_

_- Yue le dio su energía vital al espíritu de la Luna. Ella solo permanece como recuerdos en Tui, y pesar de que Tui puede tomar la forma humana de Yue, ella ya no está. La niña que tienes ahí es la reencarceló directa del espíritu de la Luna, en cierta forma es como yo mismo – explico el maestro aire._

_Sokka se tuvo que sentar de la conmoción. Se había llevado a la pequeña pensando que era Yue, que tenía otra oportunidad para protegerla. _

_Se escuchó un llanto, la bebé estaba llorando en su habitación. Automáticamente se paró para ir a verla mientras Katara y Aang lo siguieron._

_Entraron a la habitación y se detuvieron en seco. La pequeña bebe que lloraba sobre la cama de Sokka, mientras se empezaba a congelar las mantas donde estaba recostada. Pronto el hielo se extendió por toda la cama hasta seguir por el suelo y las paredes, en todas direcciones. Cuando toco los pies de Aang y Katara, congelo la punta de sus zapatos y ellos retrocedieron automáticamente. Pero con Sokka no ocurrió lo mismo. El hielo lo se extendió por debajo de sus pies sin congelarlo a él. _

_Decidió acercarse a la bebe y tomarla. Cuando la bebe se sintió en los cálidos brazos protectores del joven, el proceso de congelamiento se detuvo y la habitación quedo cubierta de hielo._

_Los presentes se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero fue Katara la primera en decir lo que todos estaban pensando._

_ - Ella fue. Ella congelo la habitación junto a su madre – dijo Katara horrorizada, mientras Aang la abrazaba._

_Sokka sostuvo a la niña sin escuchar los dichos de su hermana. Se veía tan indefensa en sus brazos, esa pequeña no podía dañar a nadie a propósito._

_- Kanna, se llamará Kanna y yo la criaré – dijo Sokka decidido."_

_….._

Estaba Sokka recorriendo la cubierta cuando vio a su familia reunida haciendo cosas cotidianas para pasar el rato en el mar. Estaba Suki su fiel esposa y madre de sus hijos, la guerrera Kyoshi que había renunciado a todo por criar a sus niños. Sostenía al pequeño Hakoda, de tan solo 5 años de edad, tratando de hacer que comiera. También estaban Nokata de 10 años junto a Saki de 7 años, jugando con sus muñecas. Por último, estaba Kanna, tratando de armar una escultura con hielo control.

El nuevo Concejal de Ciudad Republica se sentía muy orgulloso de su nuevo puesto, aunque odiaba haber tenido que dejar la Tribu del Sur para poder ejercer. Bueno, para él y Suki no sería terrible, ya que en la Ciudad vivian Katara junto con Aang y sus hijos, y también estaba Toph. Para sus hijos que solo conocían el Polo Sur iba a ser más difícil.

La que peor se había tomado la partida era Kanna. Su hija mayor era una joven muy tranquila y callada, pero había sido claro el decaimiento de su ánimo cuando supo la noticia. No hablo con la familia por un par de días y se la pasaba jugando sola en el océano durante la noche.

Como la pequeña Kanna siempre había sido introvertida y tranquila, nunca tuvo que ponerle mucha atención, como si le pasaba con el resto de sus desordenados hijos. Los más pequeños eran unos traviesos que pasan metiéndose en problemas. Ahora que Kanna estaba más grande, se podía dar cuenta que se había equivocado en dejar de ponerle atención solo porque no era problemática como el resto. Ahora tenía una hija con la cual no se podía comunicar de verdad.

El con suerte lograba conversar algo con ella, pero todas eran conversaciones superficiales. Sokka recordaba cuando Kanna era pequeña y saltaba a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía. La relación de Suki con su hija no era mucho mejor, pero por lo menos su mujer tenía control sobre su hija adolescente.

….

"_Suki no podía creer lo que había escuchado de su novio. Ella había vuelto recién a la Tribu del Sur esperando con ansias ver a Sokka, su amado. La joven pasaba 3 meses al año cumpliendo su periodo como guardaespaldas del Señor del Fuego, los 3 meses más difíciles del año, y como siempre, esperaba que Sokka la recibiera con los brazos abiertos como cada año. Nunca imagino lo que encontraría a su llegada. _

_Escucho conmocionada la historia de la bebe de casi un mes que sostenía Sokka en sus brazos. De cómo soñó con Yue, encontró a la bebe y decidió criarla como su hija. _

_- Entonces, ¿esa niña es Yue? Tu antigua novia, la Princesa Yue – pregunto Suki._

_- Más bien es la reencarnación del Tui, el Espíritu de la Luna – contesto Sokka mientras mecía a la pequeña Kanna – Yue murió definitivamente cuando le entrego su fuerza vital._

_Suki solo lo miró. Otra vez Yue se interponía. Ella conocía perfectamente la historia de Sokka con la Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Sokka se la contaba con tanta pasión que realmente la ponía celosa. La mujer llevaba años muerta y seguía metida en su relación._

_- Amor, entiendo que esto es difícil de entender – Le dijo Sokka acercándose – Pero yo voy a cuidar a esta niña, no la dejaré a su suerte. Yo te amo, y estaría feliz si aun así quieres estar conmigo – le dijo Sokka extendiendo su mano para tocar su mejilla._

_Al sentir el contacto de su amado, la Guerrera Kyoshi no pudo sentir más que desprecio. Le abofeteo la mano, solo lo suficiente para alejarlo sin molestar a la bebe. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos._

_- ¡No me toques! – exclamó Suki – Siempre la vas a preferir a ella antes que a mí. Me das asco ¡es una bebé! – con esto último se dirigió a la puerta de la choza._

_- No la quiero de esa forma. Yo te amo a ti – respondió Sokka – No puedo creer que estés celosa de una pequeña de 1 mes._

_- No estoy celosa de ella – contesto la guerrera Kyoshi apuntando a la bebé – ¡estoy celosa de Yue! – exclamo Yue abriendo la puerta exterior - No vuelvas a buscarme Sokka – y dicho esto salio de la choza y cerro fuertemente la puerta._"

….

- Tierra a la Vista – se escuchó el grito de un marinero. Todos se acercaron a la proa a ver.

Ahí estaba Ciudad Republica. Se veía más gloriosa de lo que hubieran imaginado, Aang y Zuko había hecho un gran trabajo en pocos años.

- Oh! Es gigante papi, es mucho más grande que la Tribu – exclamo Saki.

- Llegaremos en poco tiempo niñas, será mejor que vayan a recoger sus cosas de su litera – dijo Sokka con una sonrisa. Nokata junto con Sakki se fueron rápidamente, pero Kanna ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba.

- Kanna, no me hagas gritarte – dijo Suki – ¿puedes ir por favor? – la joven de cabellos blancos resoplo, pero se paró y fue.

- Es tan típica adolescente – le dijo Suki a su marido quien estaba recogiendo a Hakoda – ¿No crees?

- Oh Sí, es como una bomba – contesto Sokka.

- ¿Kanna está triste mami? – dijo el pequeño Hakoda – ya no juega conmigo mami.

- Oh pequeño, tu no tienes de que preocuparte – le dijo Suki a su hijo dándole un beso - Porque no llevas a este pequeñín a jugar, Sokka?

- Por supuesto que si – dijo el concejal emocionado – vamos por unas escobas Hakoda, tu serás el héroes guerrero de la Tribu y yo él malvado Torik.

Suki vio a su hijo junto a su esposo irse. Estaba muy feliz con su vida actual.

…..

"_Suki estaba en la cocina, preparando almuerzo con lo que tenía. Sokka había salido al mercado de la Tribu por algo de carne de foca para el almuerzo. Desde la ventana de la choza se podía ver a la pequeña Kanna de 5 años jugando con la nieve._

_Suki llevaba pocas semanas casada con Sokka y todo había salido perfecto en lo que respecta a su relación de marido y mujer, el único problema era Kanna. En realidad el problema era ella misma, no sabía cómo tratar con esta niña de cabellos blancos. Nunca fue muy buena con los niños y no ayudaba el hecho de que la pequeña fuera muy tímida. Decidió salir el patio a vigilarla. _

_Ahí estaba la pequeña, tratando de levantar la nieve con sus habilidades, pero cada vez que la levantaba perdía el control y la nieve salía disparada hacía todas partes. La niña era poderosa pero no tenía ningún control. Kanna vio llegar a Suki mientras lágrimas de frustración se le escapaban._

_- ¿Porque lloras Kanna? - le preguntó Suki a la niña de largo cabello blanco. La pequeña la miro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que le brotaban – no te frustres, ya lograras controlarlo._

_- Gran-Gran dice que soy muy pequeña para ser maestra agua – le conto entrecortadamente Kanna._

_- Oh bueno, es que el control es muy difícil y ya sabes que Gran-Gran solo se preocupa de que no te lastimes - le respondió Suki hincándose a su lado._

_- Pero papá me conto que tú empezaste tu entrenamiento de Guerrera Kyoshi a mi edad – le dijo la niña, con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos._

_- No es lo mismo pequeña, apuesto que tú también podrías luchar con una guerrera sin ningún problema._

_- ¡¿En serio?! – dijo Kanna esperanzada – ¡Enséñame Suki! ¡Quiero ser como tú!_

_A Suki le brotaron unas lágrimas al escucharla. La pequeña y tímida Kanna la admiraba, no podía creerlo. Abrazo a la pequeña y le prometió que le enseñaría. Suki se sentía muy feliz, por fin había encontrado como conectar con la niña. Pensó, que quizás, esta era la forma de acercarse las madres y la hijas."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ojala le haya gustado lo qe yo creo que fue la familia de Sokka<em>**


End file.
